Honto no jibun
by Pazita Fumihiko
Summary: Coincidencias todo conectado, de no haberlo visto no tendria una oportunidad de estar contigo. Mal summary Shuhi


**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece lastimosamente es de Level-5 pero eso nunca impedirán mi reinado de pockys.**

* * *

><p>"Honto no jibun" ("Tu verdadero yo")<p>

-¡Hermano, hermano despierta! –Gritaba una chica bastante alterada.

-¡Por favor llamen la ambulancia! –Grito otra persona que fue a socorrer a la chica

-Hermano… perdóname… -Sus finas manos tocaban a su hermano que estaba en un gran problema- Debí haberme fijado y tú no estarías de esta manera –Rompiendo a llorar y enmudeciendo el rostro del chico que yacía en la carretera del lugar, el sonido de la ambulancia resonaba.

-¡Abran paso! –Toda la multitud se disperso, el paramédico tomo al chico rápidamente hacia la camilla de emergencias conectando la mascarilla de oxigeno por suerte, aun estaba vivo pero la hemorragia era demasiada. La chica se subió rápidamente para estar al lado de su hermano el remordimiento se apoderaba de su mente llorando silenciosamente y sujetando la mano de su hermano.

-¡Llévenlo a la sala de cirugías! –Enfermeras y asistentes corrían rápidamente con la camilla.

-¡Hermano! –Dos enfermeras le impidieron el paso la chica negaba frenéticamente que debía estar allí con el.

-¡Doctor la hemorragia no para! –Se escuchaban gritos desde allí, haciendo que la chica mas nerviosa se turnara.

La chica sintió una mano en su hombro vio a sus padres allí.

-Mamá… -Las lagrimas se le desbordaban y como toda madre su mamá le abrazo el padre les miraba con compasión.

Las horas pasaban y los nervios cada vez se denotaban mas en el ambiente, hasta que finalmente el doctor salio.

-Doctor dígame, mi hijo esta bien –Preguntó angustiada la madre

-Esta bien solo que….estará en un coma –La chica se le enmudecieron nuevamente los ojos

-P-puedo verlo…? –El doctor asintió y fue corriendo hacia la habitación de su hermano.

-Hermano… perdóname –Tomando su mano y derramando sus lagrimas en ella- si no hubiese ocurrido esto hubieses estado en FFI y no aquí…

Lloro y lloro hasta que finalmente se quedo dormida en la mano de su hermano velando por el en sus sueños.

-….

-….

-….

-¡Chicos sigamos de esa manera! –Gritaba el capitán de Raimond eurofóbico

-¡Si capitán! –Respondieron todos

Después de haber ganado el FFI todos seguían asistiendo en la escuela Raimond aun le faltaban años pero sin duda estar en esta escuela les dio algo divertido; el soccer.

Todos entrenaban con entusiasmo, mientras un chico les miraba atentamente como si esperara algo.

-¡Uy! –A Kurimatsu se le escapó el balón haciendo que saliera de la cancha y cayendo a los pies del chico

-Disculpa, nos podrías pasar el balón –El chico misterioso no respondió nada, solo pateo el balón pasando a todos y a incluso al delantero de fuego; Goenji Shuuya.

-¡Neko Black Twist! –Lanzo su lanzamiento hacia el portero Endo, haciendo una chilena con una total fuerza haciendo llevarlo a la dirección de la luna a la portería.

-¡God catch! –Hizo el portero, pero con total fuerza del ataque no lo pudo parar. Haciendo que un montón de tierra se levantara.

-¡Que maravilloso tiro! –Dijo el pelicastaño levantándose rápidamente y agitando la mano al chico, aun no se disipaba la cubierta de tierra que aun no se iba.

Al rato después se fue, revelando a un chico de estatura baja (no tanto) cabello café sus ojos eran de igual color amarrado a una coleta, su tez era blanca.

-¿Quieres unirte al club de soccer? –El chico asintió- tú nombre por favor

-Ichigo Hoshino

Y así fue que Ichigo jugo con Raimond cada día y los partidos ganaban cada vez mas. Nadie sabia que era lo que escondía ya que siempre nunca se iba a cambiar a los vestidores de los chicos o iba mas después haciendo sospechas para alguien.

-Espérame hermano…. –Yéndose rápidamente al hospital de Inazuma no se fijo que un pelicrema le seguía con total precaución. Cuando le ve girando hacia la izquierda y finalmente ver a un chico exactamente igual a el o como sus sospechas ella.

-Hermano… yo desde ahora haré realidad tu sueño después de todo soy la responsable de esto tomare tu lugar del goleador estrella Ichigo Hoshino. –El pelicrema abrió de un golpe la puerta haciendo voltear rápidamente a la chica o chico a verlo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos querías engañar de que no eras un chico? –Hablo en seco Goenji, haciendo que el chico lo mirara.

-No era mi intención…después de todo debo cumplir esto por mi culpa de que mi hermano este así –El pelicrema por un rato se sintió mal pero aun así tenia su cara con una expresión severa.

El chico se paro, quedando frente a frente a la par de Goenji.

-Prométeme mejor dicho, júrame que no le dirás a nadie de esto que yo soy una chica y que me llamo Hikari Hoshino si le dices a alguien jura que no querrás a ver nacido nunca en tu vida. –Anuncio para que luego el goleador de fuego se dará la vuelta yéndose a Hikari le quedo claro que lo guardaría.

Los días pasaban y Hikari seguía pretendiendo de que era su hermano Ichigo cosa que Goenji no le agradaba mucho pocas veces tenían contacto de hablar u algo. Incluso hablaba mas con Endo que con Goenji ya que estaban en el mismo grado y clase.

-Les reto un partido nosotros la secundaria Ryusei –Comentó un chico, cuando recientemente Hikari salía de los vestidores mostrando una expresión de sorpresa para luego rápidamente quitarla. ¿Qué hacia aquí su antiguo instituto? ¿Qué era lo que querían?

Endo acepto rápidamente y asi comenzando el partido Hikari y Goenji estaban de delanteros.

Sonando ya el pitido para comenzar jugaron, todo iba bien hasta que….

La cara de todos y las managers cambiaron a sorpresa habían deshecho la coleta de Ichigo revelando que tenia el cabello largo y que era una chica.

Hikari agacho la cabeza con decepción, para luego salir disparada por un balón de futbol. El que la había lanzado era Goenji.

-Entiéndelo tu no eres Ichigo si no Hikari la que siempre mostró sus habilidades en el equipo tú eres tú y solo tu. –Hikari se levanto para decir un suave y tímido "gracias" sintió una voz bastante conocida posando su mirada hacia las bancas

No era nada mas que su hermano Ichigo haciéndole porras no estaría mas feliz que estuviera sin el coma y que le viera allí en la cancha de futbol.

Hikari robo el balón acercándose rápidamente a la portería.

-_"Gracias hermano, gracias Goenji"_ ¡ilusión felina! –Realizando otra técnica en un cerrar y abrir ojos llego a ser un gol.

Finalmente terminado el partido a un 3-2 ganando Raimond Hikari fue a abrazar a Ichigo.

-Hermano me alegro que hayas despierto –Su hermano le acaricio la cabeza

-Y a mi me alegra que estés bien y juegues de nuevo al futbol –Ambos rieron, Hikari deshizo el abrazo para luego acercarse a Goenji y darle un abrazo haciendo que los demás gritaran "Uooo"

-Muchas gracias Goenji por haberme abierto los ojos –Hablo mirándolo a los ojos para luego sonrojarse y darse cuenta de lo que hizo.

-No es nada… -Contestó volteando rápidamente su rostro para que no viera que estaba nervioso por la cercanía.

Los silbidos se escuchaban por parte de todo el equipo por dos cosas el hermano de Hikari se recupero y también por el abrazo "amoroso" entre Goenji y la chica.

Los meses pasaban y todo volvía a la normalidad, Hikari ya era la chica que era antes Ichigo asistía a la escuela con su hermana. Y sin duda la relación entre Hikari y Goenji mejoro bastante tanto que siempre hablaban.

Pero una cosa no estaba segura… ¿Le gustaba Goenji? ¿O solo era un sentimiento de admiración?

Porque cada vez que estaba cerca de él su corazón daba vuelcos el sonrojo era totalmente presente para cualquier tipo de contacto. Miradas, un poco de roce de manos y hasta incluso cuando hacen técnicas en equipo.

Pero para el moreno no era excepción le encantaba como hablaba cada vez que decía algo agregaba un tierno "Nyuu" que se le hacia gracia, sin darse cuenta también surgieron sentimientos hacia ella pero no sabia como decírselos.

-¡Vamos Hikari tu puedes! –Animaba una peliazul

-P-pero Haruna…

-¡Todo estará bien!

Por insistencia de Haruna, Hikari escribió una carta para Goenji quedando en la azotea para confesarle sus sentimientos. Todos lo sabían y así dicen que Endo es el despistado.

Al fin llego la hora adecuada para el encuentro, Goenji ya estaba allí al sentir el crujido de la puerta de la azotea se volteo para verla.

-¿Qué era lo que querías decirme? –Hikari se acerco a él a pasos torpes estaba muy nerviosa hasta que finalmente queda frente a frente como aquella vez en el hospital.

-Lo que quería decirte es umm…..-Estaba demasiado sonrojada tanto que incluso empezó a temblar Goenji la miro mas de cerca poniéndolas mas nerviosa.

Cerro sus ojos con fuerza tenia miedo, miedo de ser rechazada cuando iba a mover sus labios sintió que algo los aprisionaba suave y calido.

Abrió sus ojos rápidamente viendo que Goenji le besaba los colores le inundaban.

¿Extraña coincidencia? O era el arte de ser timida y el chico que te gusta en vez de palabras te lo demuestra con una acción.

* * *

><p><strong>Fic dedicado para Hikari Hoshino.<strong>

**Se que te encanta Goenji y están guay que no podría hacerte la exepción de tenerte en un Oneshot espero que te haya gustado y que no haya echo una tontería garrafal ;A**

**Nos veremos en otro fic**

**Bye-ni~**


End file.
